Kemuri
Appearance Kemuri is a young Bakesune, specifically of the Yakumo subspecies. He has three eyes are chocolate brown and three cat-like tails. His fur is black wuth white markings. His markings consist of two thick jagged stripes on his cheeks, shoulders, and hips. The tips of his ears and tails are also white. Since Kemuri is only twelve years old, he has yet to learn to walk upright. He can however still use his front "paws" to grasp things. He doesn't wear any clothes as he doesn't see the need to since he lives alone and his thick undercoat helps protect him from the cold. He lives deep in the Snowdin Forest where he feeds off of whatever small animals he can find. While Kemuri doesn't wear clothing, he wears a simple clay ocarina strung around his neck. The flute is small and round with intricate designs carved in it and four finger holes. It belonged to his mother and was made for her as a gift by his father. She would play it for him when he was little and eventually gave it to him as a gift for his tenth birthday. He treasures it as it's the only thing he has left to remember his parents. Personality Living alone, Kemuri is pretty quiet though he longs for company. Unfortunately, due to his impulsive nature, he's easily angered and will lash out violently at others without thinking. Despite this, he hates hurting others and becomes distraught once he realizes what has happened. He loves music and can be soothed when angry or sad by hearing a calming melody. He likes to play his flute whenever he's feeling lonely. Because of his high intelligence, Kemuri is quick to learn and has a good memory. Abilities Kemuri has a few special abilities which he uses to aid him in survival. One of these is pyrokinesis. Kemuri can create and control fire. He uses this both in battle and as a source of warmth and light. Kemuri is also naturally resistant to toxic substances like other Bakesune. For him, he is mostly resistant to venom from animals, bugs, and other monsters. He can still be effected but it takes much more to do so. As a Yakumo, Kemuri can also become invisible for short amounts of time. He can use this as a means of hiding from enemies. He also uses it to hunt on occasion. The amount of time he can stay invisible varies depending on the amount of physical activity and focus. Telepathy is the last special ability he has. Kemuri can read others' minds however, this will not go unnoticed. The target will experienced a ringing in their head and their eyes will go white. Because of this, Kemuri rarely uses this ability. That and because he doesn't really have anyone to use it on. History Kemuri grew up in a small house with his mother and father. Despite being looked down upon for being of the Yakumo subspecies, his family held a fairly decent social standing. His parents worked hard to control their violet urges and expected the same from their son. They also taught him to be respectful of others around him regardless of their beliefs or background. He struggled with this and would often start fights but would quickly stop himself and apologize after a couple hits. The three were happy until one day when tragedy struck. When kemuri was ten, his house caught fire in the middle of the night. Kemuri managed to escape but his parents were both killed. It was soon decided that Kemuri must've been the one behind it when no other cause could be found. Before he could be punished, he quickly fled. He ran and ran until he took refuge deep within the forests of Snowdin. From there, he lived in hiding, living off whatever he could find. Since then, he has grown more violent though he still tries his best to live by what his parents taught him. He misses them dearly often wonders if he could've done more to save them. He tries to stay strong though as it's what he knows they would've wanted. Relations Family *Kemuri's parents were killed when he was ten. He has no other living relatives. Friends *Malin: Since Kemuri and Malin are both separated from society, Kemuri appreciates having his company from time to time. Enemies *Other Bakesune: Kemuri is unsure if he is still wanted for his parents' deaths but does not want to take chances. Credit The Bakesune species was created by FurryLord Category:User;Dr. Regina Phalange Category:OC Category:Bakesune Category:Male